


picnic.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki falling asleep in Fandral's lap.





	picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ Dashingfrost PDA? (Maybe something cute like Loki falling asleep in Fandral’s lap)

Fandral cannot believe it. Cannot  _believe_  how comfortable it feels, Loki in his lap in the midst of New York’s central park, the two of them upon a picnic blanket, Fandral’s back against a wide oak tree. Some feet away, Thor and his Avengers talk on and on, but Fandral has eyes only for Loki, his weight heavy upon Fandral’s thighs, his eyes  _drooping_  in the summer heat.

“You cannot possibly be tired,” he says, almost chiding. Loki’s eyes open, suddenly, and he grips at Fandral’s shoulder.

“I am not  _tired_ ,” he says sharply. “I am– It’s too hot.” He shifts as if to get up, and Fandral grabs him by the back of his shirt, keeping him close.

“Well, don’t get  _up_ ,” Fandral murmurs. “Without you to keep me cool, why, I’ll melt.” Loki smiles, and he leans his head into the crook of Fandral’s shoulder, his cheek a wonderful chill against Fandral’s warm neck.

The fun one - Stark - is watching them, keeps glancing over now and then as if he expects Loki to spontaneously burst into flames, as if he cannot believe Loki is quiet, and  _unaggressive_ , and–

“Is asleep?” Stark calls out. Fandral glances down. Loki is a languid mess against his chest, his face pressed loose to Fandral’s shoulder, his arms slung about his waist. His breathing is slow and even, and Fandral smiles, playing his fingers over Loki’s spine: in his sleep, the prince mutters something incomprehensible, and shifts in Fandral’s lap.

“He’s too hot,” Thor says softly, and there’s a discomfort in his eyes, at seeing Fandral and Loki flaunt this connection so plainly, but there is also affection. And gladness, to see Loki so relaxed. “Leave him alone.”

Fandral presses a kiss to the crown of Loki’s head, and he lets his own eyes droop closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
